


Celebration

by Elise_Madrid



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elise_Madrid/pseuds/Elise_Madrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk has a surprise for Spock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> About nine years ago, a group of us decided to have our own little K/S celebration. This was my contribution. Afterwards, the story got stuffed in a file and forgotten. Until now.

Spock walked down the ship's corridor of deck five, intent on his destination. His shift had ended three hours before, but he had been held up in the lab and now would have to quicken his pace if he were to make his appointment on time. He entered his cabin and stopped only long enough at his desk to drop off the reports he would work on later in the evening. He headed for his closet and pulled out a dark blue tunic and pants. The clothing was carefully laid out on his bed, neatly and in order. With an almost unseemly haste, he proceeded to undress.

Three minutes later he stood in the shower. Turning slowly in a circle, he let the sonic waves was over him, cleansing his body. The soothing flow allowed his mind to wander, something he'd found himself doing recently in a quite unVulcanly manner. His thoughts revolved around this night and what it might have in store. He had been invited to his captain's quarters for a 'special occasion.' What that occasion was, Spock had no clue. He'd given it much thought, but had been unable to ascertain the uniqueness of the day.

Still, did it truly matter? To spend time with his friend, was that not 'special' in and of itself?

He finished his shower and stepped out of the stall. With precise and efficient movements, he brushed his teeth and hair before returning to his cabin to dress. He picked up his clothes, holding them out for inspection before putting them on. Kirk had insinuated the desire for informal dress. Yet Spock had received the impression that, no matter how informal, tonight held great import for Kirk. His captain had been energized, taunt with anticipation. Spock could not help but be caught up in the infectious mood.

He finished dressing and exited his cabin. Thirty short steps brought him to Kirk's quarters. He buzzed for entrance and stepped through as the door slid open.

Kirk stood at the credenza near his desk, wearing a snug white shirt and denim pants. "Mr. Spock." The human smiled and motioned him in.

"Captain." Spock bowed his head in greeting and walked over to his friend.

"Care for a drink?"

Noticing the hopeful look in his friend's eyes, Spock could not refuse. He took the offered drink, and waited while Kirk served himself.

With his glass filled, Kirk turned to him and lifted it in salutation, a grin spreading across his face. "To days gone by, and days to come."

Spock quirked an eyebrow, struck by Kirk's odd choice of words. "Is there a certain significance to your toast, Captain?"

"There might be," Kirk answered cryptically.

Spock took a sip of the amber fluid and nodded his head in appreciation.

"I thought you might like it. It's almost a hundred years old."

"Indeed? What, may I ask, is the occasion?"

Instead of answering, Kirk moved to one of the chairs positioned next to the chess set. The pieces still stood where they had been left the night before, their game only half complete. "Take a seat." Kirk motioned Spock over.

"Do you wish to continue at this time?" Spock eyed the pieces. It had been his move and he had worked out what he hoped would be a winning strategy.

"No, not right away. Why don't we just talk for a while?"

"Very well, Captain. I did wish to discuss the new bridge rotation with you."

Kirk shook his head. "No, no shop talk. We're off duty—which means it's 'Jim,' not captain, No, right now I just want to relax and enjoy your company."

Spock was almost able to damp down the rush of pleasure he felt at Kirk's pronouncement. Caught by the strength of his reaction, he could only nod as he gazed into the hazel eyes that were watching him with an unusual intensity.

Kirk smiled, and then began to speak of past missions. Psi 2000, Organia, Iotia. He spoke of people they had known. He wavered at one point, as he remembered Gary Mitchell, his long dead friend still able to elicit grief, but then appeared to draw strength from Spock's rapt attention and continued the litany. Charlie Evans, Miri, Khan...Edith.

With no apparent reluctance, Kirk replayed their trip to Vulcan. For the first time, Spock came to understand that, fight notwithstanding, Kirk had been honored to stand at his friend's side and that for Kirk, Spock's joyous response in sickbay had made it all worthwhile.

Through it all, his captain emphasized the part their friendship and growing dependence on each other had had on the success of their missions. It was as if he was weaving a tale of two lives slowly intertwining. A tale that began the day Kirk had taken command of the *Enterprise*, and ultimately led to this point in time.

Spock's time sense deserted him, and it could have been minutes or hours later when the human finally quieted. With the stillness that settled between them, Kirk put his drink down and went to his sleeping area. He returned with a small, brightly wrapped box. "Happy anniversary, Spock."

He looked at the gift in confusion. Spock's controls were not what they should be, and he was having difficulty returning to the here and now. "I do not understand. To what anniversary are you referring?"

"Your time in Starfleet. It's twenty years today." Kirk beamed.

Spock remained silent for a moment. Finally he reluctantly responded. "It is not my anniversary."

"Sure it is. I checked the date." Kirk hesitated a moment. "Come on, Spock. Take the gift."

"I cannot accept something given under a false assumption. It is not my annivers—" Spock raised an eyebrow. "Captain, you are calculating time by Earth standards."

"Well, of course I am. I..." Kirk trailed off and a slight blush spread across the now closed features. He hesitated a moment, and then placed the gift on the table. "I'm sorry, Mr. Spock, it didn't even occur to me."

"There is no need to apologize."

Kirk pressed his lips together, but he was smiling when he faced Spock. Nevertheless, Spock knew he had blundered. The warm glow that had emanated from his friend had been snuffed out like a candle.

The human sat down and grabbed his glass, downing the rest of his drink. He was suddenly very interested in the chess set. "Should we finish our game?"

Spock contemplated the sudden change in his captain's demeanor. Kirk was toying with one of the chess pieces, and had turned away from him; he was nervous, his embarrassment plain. Spock knew he had hurt his friend in some indefinable way. He could not allow such hurt to continue. He had to find a way to bring back the intimate atmosphere that had suffused the room moments before. "Jim, may I not see the gift?" he asked gently.

Kirk looked at him then. There was uncertainty, but also an almost desperate need to see through whatever it was his captain had planned. Slowly, Kirk picked up the gift and handed it to Spock.

Spock carefully undid the ribbon that wound around the package, then began to undo the wrapping paper. He looked up for a moment when Kirk pulled his chair closer. A clear expectancy illuminated the human's features.

"Go ahead, Spock, open it." Kirk swallowed and gave him a shaky grin.

Spock put the wrapping aside and removed the lid from the small box. Nestled inside, protected by a bed of cotton, was a ring of beaten gold. Its wide band shone in the light, the deep red oval stone in its setting the color of Terran blood. Spock felt his chest tighten. Kirk could not know what such a gift signified on Vulcan.

"Do you like it?" Kirk's voice was edged with expectation.

"It is beautiful. I am not worthy of such a gift."

"But you are, Spock. You deserve this, and so much more."

His hands trembling slightly, he removed the ring from its case.

"Put it on."

"Jim..." Spock bit his lower lip. "I cannot accept this."

"Why not?"

How did one explain such a thing? "Its form...it is much like the rings given to a warrior bondmates before the time of Surak. It would declare to any Vulcan who saw it a greater relationship than what is between us."

"Are you saying you can't accept it because you think I wouldn't want such a relationship, or because you would be ashamed to have them think it?"

Spock studied his friend, unsure of his reply. But what he saw gave him the courage to say what must be said. For all that Kirk meant to him, for all that could be, he would not hide from the truth. "I could never feel shame for anything we shared. Those days are lost past. There would only be honor, and a deep and abiding pride that I was one with a being of such great courage and worth."

Kirk scrutinized him in return and then nodded, as if coming to a decision. He took the ring from Spock's hand and tenderly slipped it onto his finger. "There. It's where it belongs now."

Spock tensed, wanting desperately to believe that Kirk realized the full implications of his actions. "Do you understand what it is you are offering?"

"Yes. I'm offering me. Here, now, forever." He rose and placed his hands on Spock's forearms, bringing him up to stand beside him. "But do you want this? Can you accept this between us?"

Spock smiled. "It is what I desire, also." He pulled Kirk to him and lower his head to take Kirk's mouth in a kiss. Gentle at first, it quickly filled with the passion that had been building between them for so long.

After a breathless eternity, Kirk slowly drew back and smiled. "I'd hoped I wasn't wrong about what you felt. But I had to figure out how to broach the subject so that if I was wrong we would both have a way out. Your anniversary seemed the perfect opportunity."

"I did not understand. I only knew that tonight was somehow very important to you."

"*You* are very important to me. One way or the other, I wanted tonight to be special for you."

"Any time spent in your presence is special to me, Jim. To hold you in this manner, is more than I ever dared hope."

"This is just the beginning, Spock. There's so much more for us now." He glanced in the direction of the sleeping area, the invitation clear. After a nod from Spock, he took his hand and led him over.

Kirk stepped back. He pulled his shirt off and let in drop to the floor. Spock's raised eyebrow was all the encouragement his friend needed to proceed, and Kirk's grin only grew wider as he struggled out of the rest of his clothes. Once completely undressed, he stood waiting. "Your turn."

Kirk's eyes never left his, though he could tell that his friend could barely control the urge to lower his gaze as Spock exposed his lean torso to the human's view.

They met by the side of the bed, each drinking in the sight of the other as hands reached out tentatively to touch.

Kirk's fingers danced lightly over Spock's chest. A thumb searched out and caressed a nipple. Spock sucked in his breath as the shock of sensation traveled down to his groin. Kirk wrapped his arms around his waist, and they tumbled as one to the bed.

The cool skin next to his lit a fire as no Vulcan heat could. Kirk's hands explored his body and Spock returned touch for touch. Over the strong chest, down to the taut stomach and narrow hips, Spock reverently caressed his lover's body. He touched Kirk's engorged cock and then wrapped his fingers around it at the human's moan of pleasure.

"Closer, get closer." Kirk pushed Spock's hand away and brought their bodies together. With his hands splayed out on Spock's ass, he pulled them together. Hips slowly undulating, groins pressed close, their cocks slid against each other as the two men moved to their ultimate joining.

Spock could not last. Neither man could after all this time of hidden dreams and suppressed desires. With cries that sounded their total union, they came together in passion and love.

Afterwards they lay in each others arms, sated and caught in a hazy afterglow.

"I did not believe this day would ever come," Spock confessed. His arm was thrown over Kirk's waist as he relaxed against his lover's side. "I had relegated it to the world of fantasy."

"And now?" Kirk fingers lazily skimmed over Spock's back.

"Now I will forever hold it in my mind and my heart as the day my life truly began."

Kirk tightened his hold and laughed, his voice breathy. "I don't think either one of us will have any trouble remembering this date from now on."

His head resting on his lover's chest, the human's heartbeat lulling him to sleep, Spock could only agree.

 

Finis


End file.
